Tout un ensemble de petits riens
by p'tite-fleur-des-bois
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto ont 20 ans. L'un a trahi, l'autre rêve de devenir hokage...
1. quand la neige s'attarde

**DISCLAIMER : **Tout appartient à l'auteur et en temps que fan de yaoi, ça me convient bien, parce que le maître a de l'humour et respecte ses fans de tous poils, il leur fait même des petits cadeaux………..comme le YAOI SEXY JUSTSU……….merci, Monsieur le Maître !

**COUPLE :** AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!! Pour moi, le meilleur couple au monde, vous devinez pas ? Non, vraiment ? Allez j'vous aide un p'tit blond et un beau brun ténébreux… ça y est, ça vous reviens ?...Naruto et Sasuke-kun, bien sûr !

**THEME :** neige

**LISEZ LA NOTE DE FIN DE PAGE, VOUS COMPRENDREZ TOUT !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1**** : Quand la neige s'attarde**

Il faisait froid cette nuit-là. La neige tombait à gros flocons. Aucune étoile n'était visible dans ce ciel noir de novembre. Il rentrait d'une mission particulièrement éreintante. Kakashi les avait abandonnés dès l'entrée du village, pour faire le rapport de la mission, soit disant. Saï aussi avait disparu une fois Konoha atteint. Lui aussi, il ne savait pas vraiment où il avait pu passer. Il avait alors raccompagné Sakura jusqu'à chez elle, en babillant, comme à son habitude. Elle avait souri lorsqu'elle avait refermé la porte sur la chaleur de son foyer.

Il était seul maintenant dans les ruelles désertes de Konoha. Il avait si froid qu'il en tremblait de tous ses membres. Pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui et la perspective de son appartement vide ne lui était d'aucun réconfort.

Il continuait de marcher sous la neige, y laissant des traces éphémères.

Il se demanda ce que faisait Sasuke en ce moment. Regardait-il la neige tomber ? Il sourit à cette pensée.

Lentement, il offrit son visage au ciel, les yeux fermés, il se laissa engourdir par la neige qui se posait sur sa peau dorée.

°O°O°O°O°

Après quelques longues minutes, il baissa la tête, le visage rougi et ruisselant.

Il faisait froid cette nuit-là. La neige tombait à gros flocons. Aucune étoile n'était visible dans ce ciel noir de novembre. Il s'était séparé de ses compagnons d'infortune après leur dernier combat. Depuis, il n'avait plus de but. Itachi Uchiwa était mort de sa main, comme il se l'était promis… mais il avait emporté avec lui les réponses qu'il espérait tant. Finalement, il continuait de le surpasser. Il avait enflammé le corps du traître, après lui avait pris ses yeux maudits, dans l'espoir de les rendre un jour à son clan. Peut-être.

Il était seul maintenant dans cette forêt désincarnée. Il avait si froid, mais il s'interdit de trembler. Un Uchiwa ne montre jamais de faiblesse, même lorsqu'il est seul, même lorsqu'il a si froid. Pourtant, il aurait aimé se réchauffer près d'une cheminée où le feu ronflait, mais il n'avait plus de chez lui depuis si longtemps.

Il continuait de marcher sous la neige, y laissant des traces éphémères.

Il se demanda ce que faisait Naruto en ce moment. Regardait-il la neige tomber ? Il s'autorisa un rictus moqueur à l'image qui passa furtivement dans son esprit.

Lentement, il s'enfonça dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

°O°O°O°O°

La neige continuait de tourbillonner dans le ciel de ce soir d'hiver.

* * *

**NOTE DE FIN :** Alors voilà mon idée, je veux faire une fic sur Sasu et Naru avec pour chaque chapitre un thème nouveau (le thème que j'ai choisi ici c'est « neige »). Dans ma tête, chaque chapitre est une sorte de OS court, mais quand on lit l'ensemble des chapitres à la suite, il faudra que ça forme une fic cohérente… c'est clair pour vous ? Car c'est là que vous interviendrez ! J'aimerai que vous me laissiez à la fin de chaque chapitre pour le suivant (un mot ou une phrase que vous choisissez, ça peut même être « ver de terre » si vous voulez ! Avec ça, mais c'est pas obligé, vous pouvez me donner le nom d'un personnage ou d'un couple que vous aimeriez voir apparaître dans le chapitre suivant). Mais attention ça doit rester du SASUNARU ! Pour chaque chapitre, j'aimerai de nouvelles idées. Je me réserve le droit de choisir le thème qui m'inspire…

Alors ça vous tente, qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? J'ai été compréhensible ?

Pour plus de précisions, ou pour participer, c'est le petit bouton violet en bas à gauche !


	2. quand on abandonne

**DISCLAIMER : **Tout appartient à l'auteur et en temps que fan de yaoi, ça me convient bien, parce que le maître a de l'humour et respecte ses fans de tous poils, il leur fait même des petits cadeaux………..comme le YAOI SEXY JUSTSU……….merci, Monsieur le Maître !

**COUPLE :** AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!! Pour moi, le meilleur couple au monde, vous devinez pas ? Non, vraiment ? Allez j'vous aide un p'tit blond et un beau brun ténébreux… ça y est, ça vous reviens ?...Naruto et Sasuke-kun, bien sûr !

**THEME :** _couleur_ (merci à Azra-sama d'avoir participé à cette fic. J'espère que le traitement de ton thème te plaira, n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis et à me proposer d'autres thèmes !)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**** : Quand on abandonne**

_BLANC_

De la neige à perte de vue. De la neige et rien d'autre. Solitude oppressante.

De la neige sur la cime des arbres.

De la neige sur les rochers abrupts.

De la neige sur la rivière glacée.

Et ces flocons… ces flocons qui tombent par milliers du ciel terne pour finalement disparaître parmi leurs pairs.

Neige sur neige.

Blanc sur blanc.

Cet océan de pureté l'aveuglait… l'écoeurait.

_NOIR_

Après plusieurs recherches infructueuses, il avait fini par trouver une grotte où s'abriter. Enfin, une grotte était un bien grand mot pour cette petite fissure dans la roche. Mais au moins, le vent y était moins glacial et puis, l'entrée était un peu dissimulée par quelques arbres trapus. Il verrait arriver l'ennemi avant de se faire repérer.

Bien que depuis trois jours, il n'avait pas rencontré âme qui vive... tout au plus un lapin chétif qui était mort de froid. Même les oiseaux semblaient avoir désertés cette plaine.

Tout était silencieux… tellement silencieux.

_BLANC_

Au dehors la tempête faisait toujours rage, elle prenait même de plus en plus d'ampleur.

Il aurait dû continuer à avancer, ne pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit, mais il avait été obligé de se mettre à l'abri. Il avait atteint ses limites à force de lutter contre le vent et il n'avait pas encore récupéré toutes ses capacités, le combat qu'il avait mené contre Itachi avait laissé des blessures profondes.

_NOIR_

Il faisait de plus en plus noir autour de lui et ses membres étaient engourdis. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire du feu, mais c'était quand même trop dangereux. Il ne devait pas se faire repérer, sous aucun prétexte.

Il était un traître, un ennemi, partout, pour tout le monde.

Se faire capturer signifiait la mort… pas qu'il ait tellement envie de vivre, non… mais il était le dernier possesseur du sharigan et il ne pouvait pas abandonner l'héritage de ses ancêtres dans les mains du premier venu.

Il s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans sa cape.

_BLANC_

L'empreinte des pas qu'il avait laissée dans la neige s'estompait peu à peu. Il neigeait si violemment.

Bientôt, il ne resterait plus aucune trace de son passage. Comme si personne n'avait jamais foulé ce désert glacé, comme si personne n'avait tenté de lutter contre la tempête, comme si personne n'avait jamais existé dans ce paysage immaculé…

… comme s'il n'avait jamais existé…

_NOIR_

Il se sentait pris au piège. Les ténèbres le happaient doucement. Bientôt, il s'abandonnerait.

Ne plus rien ressentir.

Ne plus souffrir.

Ne plus penser.

Son cœur commençait déjà à ralentir. Ses yeux se fermèrent. C'était le moment.

Il était devenu les ténèbres…

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

_Blanc sur noir._

_Blanc et noir._

_Univers bicolore._

_Noir sur blanc._

_Noir et blanc._

_Univers incolore._

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Pourtant… pourtant, s'il avait juste tourné un peu la tête, s'il avait juste fait un peu plus attention, il aurait vu, luttant vaillamment contre le froid et l'obscurité, ondulant allègrement au gré des bourrasques de vent, perçant la neige, une toute petite fleur orangée…

Note de couleur entre le blanc et le noir…

… Note d'espoir…

* * *

**NOTE DE FIN :** Tous à vos imagination pour le thème de la semaine prochaine !!! 


	3. quand on s'accorde une pause

**DISCLAIMER :** blablabla…pas à moi…blablabla…Naruto… blablabla…son auteur... blablabla…dommage…

**THEME** : « hésitation » de Kyu-chan (bon je pense pas que ce soit ce à quoi tu as pensé quand tu m'as donné ce thème, mais j'espère que tu apprécieras quand même)

Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, mais ce week-end. Promis!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**** Quand on s'accorde une pause**

La nouvelle mission qui leur avait été assignée, les avait obligés à s'éloigner du village pour quelques jours. Elle n'avait pas été particulièrement éprouvante. Ils s'en étaient même tirés plus rapidement que prévu. Ils n'étaient pas trois des ninjas les plus puissants de leur génération pour rien. Chacun dans sa spécialité faisait la fierté de Konoha.

Ils avaient donc facilement récupéré les rouleaux contenant d'importantes informations sur le village du son auprès de dangereux mercenaires. Apparemment, un nouveau chef, plutôt obstiné, tentait d'accéder à la place de leader laissée vacante depuis la mort d'Orochimaru. L'Hokage suivait de près cette succession, afin que le village soit paré à toutes les éventualités et attaques potentielles.

Ils avaient effectué la mission à trois, ils se suffisaient pour ce genre d'affaire. A présent, ils n'étaient pas très pressés de rentrer. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient se charger du rapport et puis, la journée était tellement belle, ils avaient bien le droit à un jour de repos…

Le soleil faisait briller la neige qui s'étendait à perte de vue dans la plaine désertique. Toute cette blancheur les aveuglait, mais, en même temps, un intense sentiment de quiétude les habitait.

Ils aimaient se retrouver tous les trois, seuls. Ô bien sûr, ils étaient adultes. Ils avaient vingt ans. Ils avaient chacun leur vie. Pourtant lorsqu'ils étaient tout les trois ensemble, ils se sentaient… complet. Ils n'étaient pas des coéquipiers de galère, ni de simples amis. Ils étaient bien plus que ça… Ensemble, ils formaient une famille.

Ils se trouvaient encore à deux jours de marche de Konoha, mais ils ne pressèrent pas le pas. La plaine enneigée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient les apaisait. Pour une fois personne ne parlait, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Tout était si parfait. Seuls quelques oiseaux piaillaient.

Le plus glouton proposa de pêcher des poissons pour le déjeuner, dans la rivière gelée. Les deux autres acceptèrent.

Le trou dans la glace fut pratiqué avec dextérité et les poissons rapidement attrapés. On est ninja ou on ne l'est pas !

Une dispute éclata entre la jeune fille et son camarade aux cheveux noirs. Elle refusait de faire cuire les poissons, ce n'était pas parce que c'était une fille qu'elle devait faire toutes les corvées, et puis les garçons se croyaient toujours tout permis, alors qu'ils devraient se montrer plus galant surtout devant une jolie femme comme elle et même que… Son ami préféra s'occuper des poissons.

Les filles sont tellement compliquées...

Un sourire victorieux s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune femme pendant que son compagnon préparait le feu. L'autre haussa les épaules en signe de résignation. Il était habitué maintenant. Elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait.

Les garçons sont tellement manipulables…

Pendant le repas, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien… enfin, c'était plutôt la jeune femme qui monopolisait la parole, mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire aux deux autres qui aimaient la voir si insouciante.

Oublier qu'ils étaient des ninjas. Oublier qu'ils étaient des tueurs. Oublier que l'un des leurs pouvait mourir demain.

Juste quelques instants… s'oublier par une après-midi ensoleillée dans une plaine enneigée, avec ses amis de toujours, avec ses frères…

Le monologue de la fille n'était entrecoupé que par quelques remarques d'un des garçons. L'autre, écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Il avait un étrange pressentiment, comme si quelque chose clochait dans la quiétude de la plaine, comme si… c'était difficile à définir. Peut-être un ennemi ? Non, ils avaient vérifié avant de s'installer. Aucune trace de chacra… Peut-être un animal sauvage ? Difficile à dire… Il restait aux aguets.

Une fois repus, ils décidèrent de se reposer encore un peu.

L'un aurait aimé s'allonger près du feu, mais la neige l'en dissuada. Il resta donc près des flammes, les yeux un peu dans le vague.

L'autre finissait d'avaler son quatrième poisson, attendant impatiemment que le cinquième cuise.

La dernière décida de se dégourdir les jambes. Elle n'aimait pas rester inactive. Elle fit le tour des environs du regard avant de choisir une direction au hasard. Elle se retrouva devant quelques arbres trapus qui lui étaient familiers. Elle en fit le tour par curiosité, peut-être découvrirait-elle des espèces inconnues de végétaux. Elle se sentait l'âme d'une exploratrice, mais ce qu'elle découvrit fut tout autre.

Une petite fleur orangée qui perçait la neige. Elle semblait s'épanouir dans ce milieu hostile, près des rochers et la jeune femme s'en émerveilla… jusqu'à ce qu'elle perçoive une sensation qui lui était familière…

Des traces de chacra…

… faibles, mais bien présentes. Elle en était sûre.

Elle s'approcha doucement de l'origine du chacra, après avoir tiré un shuriken de l'étui attaché à sa jambe. Elle se dirigeait vers la fissure dans la roche.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque la « grotte » lui révéla son contenu. D'un cri strident, elle avertit ses compagnons.

Le cri les fit sursauter. Ni une ni deux ils se hâtèrent de retrouver leur amie. Elle était accroupie devant ce qui semblait être un corps… peut-être un cadavre ? Non, une faible quantité de chacra continuait d'émaner du corps…

Ils s'avancèrent pour découvrir l'identité de la personne que la jeune femme tentait de sauver avec autant d'ardeur, en utilisant tous les jutsus médicaux qu'elle connaissait.

Un homme…

Des cheveux noirs comme la nuit…

Une peau d'une blancheur presque irréelle…

Un visage aux lèvres bleuies…

Sasuke.

Elle, elle laisse son cœur prendre le dessus. Longtemps, elle avait été amoureuse de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir sans réagir, même s'il les avait abandonnés, même s'il avait trahi le village… Que dirait sa meilleure amie si elle l'apprenait ? Elle redoubla d'ardeur.

Lui, il garde les yeux écarquillés quelques instants avant de proposer un peu de son chacra à la jeune femme. Parce que c'est dans sa nature, il n'a pas besoin de réfléchir. Il faut le sauver, un point c'est tout.

Le dernier hésite. Il laisse les deux autres s'occuper du blessé, il a l'air mal en point. Il pense surtout. Que doivent-ils faire ? Quelle décision prendra l'Hokage ? Que vont dire les autres ? Tant de questions auxquelles il est bien incapable de répondre, pour une fois…

Une heure passe pendant que la fille donne tout ce qu'elle a. Sasuke a repris une respiration moins saccadée, mais toujours aussi faible. Elle n'est pas une spécialiste en médecine. Elle est épuisée, elle ne tiendra plus longtemps. Il a trop de blessures, elle n'a pu s'occuper que de son hypothermie. Comment en est-il arrivé là ?

Elle prononce quelques mots qui résonnent dans le calme des lieux :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, Shikamaru ?

Son regard passe de Sasuke à Ino puis Chouji. Il a pris sa décision.

- On le rammène.

Le campement est remballé en quatrième vitesse et déjà, ils reprennent la route, cette fois-ci au pas de course.

Ino sourit. Elle pense à sa meilleure amie. Chouji espère que personne ne sera blessé à cause de leur découverte. Shikamaru porte le blessé sur son dos et pense à toutes les galères en perspective.

L'avenir est incertain.

A présent, il ne reste plus que le silence dans la plaine glacée.

* * *

**NOTE :** Alors là je vous entends déjà dire « Oui, mais le thème ? » Et bien je voulais que durant toute la fic on puisse hésiter sur l'identité de l'équipe qui va sauver Sasuke, mais je dois admettre que j'ai un peu raté mon coup… c'est assez facile de découvrir qui ils sont…

mea culpa ! Je ferai mieux avec le thème suivant… enfin j'espère…


	4. quand le souffle nous manque

**DISCLAIMER : **pour Noël, j'avais commandé la panoplie complète du parfait ninja, mais je l'ai jamais reçu. Alors on va dire que pour l'instant tout l'univers de Naruto appartient encore à son auteur…

**THEME : **VENT de Tahitian Shaman. Merci à elle pour ce thème qui m'a inspiré ceci. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce petit chapitre inspiré par la météo.

Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard, mais j'ai pris du temps pour retravailler ce chapitre et puis, j'ai une vie à côté quand même.

Ceux qui me connaissent en tant qu'auteur ne seront pas surpris, on peut pas vraiment dire que je suis assidue dans l'écriture… mais je vais commencer un traitement pour ça… peut-être…

J'attends les prochains thèmes avec impatience !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**** Quand le souffle nous manque**

**I**ls étaient à court de souffle. Cela faisait quelques heures maintenant qu'ils avaient repris leur route vers Konoha. Toujours plus vite. Le temps leur était compté. Ils couraient inlassablement, pressant le pas encore et encore, bondissant de branche en branche avec cette aisance que seule l'expérience permet d'acquérir. L'équipe dix faisait vraiment tout son possible pour atteindre le village caché de la feuille avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tous les trois savaient que le retour du blessé provoquerait des tumultes, pour bien des raisons, mais lorsqu'ils avaient pris leur décision, ce n'était pas en tant que ninjas de Konoha. Ils ne ramenaient pas le dangereux nunkenin. Shikamaru et Chouji avaient dans la tête un petit blond courageux au sourire teinté de mélancolie depuis un certain combat au sommet d'une cascade, alors qu'Ino ne voyait que les yeux verts déterminés de son amie. Elle s'imaginait déjà Sakura lui sauter dans les bras après avoir vu ce qu'elle lui rapportait. Elle se préparait à l'accueillir, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils ne ramenaient pas le dangereux nunkenin, ils ramenaient l'ancien compagnon.

Ils ramenaient Sasuke vers les siens.

**L**e souffle irrégulier de ce dernier inquiétait beaucoup Ino et les deux autres, même si ceux-ci savaient mieux le cacher. Elle s'arrêtait souvent auprès de son ami pour surveiller son état avec le regard désolé de celle qui se sait impuissante.

Toujours inconscient sur le dos de Shikamaru, le visage régulièrement crispé par une souffrance intérieure, Sasuke rêvait. Ino se demandait bien ce qui pouvait lui provoquer de tels spasmes. Elle posait alors une main apaisante sur son front, lui transmettant le chakra nécessaire, mais elle n'était pas médic-nin. Elle ne savait pas comment le guérir. Sakura saura, elle.

Ils accélérèrent l'allure.

**A**utour d'eux, les rafales de vent faisaient virevolter quelques flocons dans un ballet aérien. La forêt s'éclaircissait peu à peu, le décor leur devenait de plus en plus familier, ils s'approchaient du village. Déjà, ils se présentèrent aux portes de Konoha. Les gardes les reconnurent, ces trois-là étaient des ninjas respectés, mais ils haussèrent un sourcil intrigué devant le corps inanimé qui reposait sur le dos du chef de l'équipe.

A l'horizon, l'aube rougissait déjà quelques nuages.

**K**iba souffla quelques mots à l'oreille de son ami Shino, qui acquiesça l'air grave. En même temps, il gardait toujours le même visage solennel. Eux aussi avaient remarqué le corps inanimé, lorsqu'ils étaient passés près des portes pour se rendre à leur lieu d'entraînement quotidien où devait déjà les attendre Hinata. Mais eux avaient su aisément reconnaître le blessé, pour l'avoir côtoyé pendant quelques années et avoir assisté à sa déchéance. Ils n'avaient pas oublié ce visage qui avait tant marqué le cœur de deux de leurs amis. Dès lors, ils n'avaient plus qu'une interrogation, où se trouvait Naruto ? N'était-ce pas lui qui avait promis de ramener Sasuke, à grands renforts de cris et de poings levés ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas présent alors que ce dernier refaisait enfin son apparition dans son village natal, après tant d'années d'errance ? Ni Kiba, ni Shino ne pouvait concevoir que Naruto ne soit pas mis au courant de cette nouvelle. Car même s'ils n'appréciaient pas celui qui avait osé renier ses origines, comment oublier le sourire triste et les yeux brillant de leur ami lorsqu'ils se posaient sur tous les endroits familiers de Konoha qu'il avait foulé avec Sakura et le dernier descendant des Uchiwa ? Sur un signe Shino, Kiba et Akamaru se précipitèrent pour prévenir Hinata afin que, tous ensembles, ils aillent à la recherche des deux membres de l'équipe sept.

Ils devaient les prévenir.

Lui, plus que tout autre devait être mis au courant.

**U**n souffle chaud dans son oreille la fit sursauter, le cœur palpitant. L'honorable Hokage du célèbre village caché du pays du feu, quelques traces d'encre sur le front, un peu de bave au coin des lèvres et une chair de poule sur la nuque, fusilla du regard celle qui avait osé la réveiller dans son… hum…travail. Shizune avait un petit sourire amusé aux coins des lèvres qui disparut bien vite lorsqu'un aigle majestueux fit son entrée dans le bureau, un parchemin accroché à la patte. D'une main habituée, Tsunade récupéra la missive envoyée par les gardes de Konoha. Ses yeux coururent sur la feuille, alors que progressivement, elle fronçait les sourcils. Et dire qu'il y a quelques instants à peine, elle se trouvait au merveilleux pays des rêves, une bouteille de sake à la main et qu'elle… Le toussotement peu discret de son assistante et amie la ramena à la réalité. Elle lui expliqua les faits.

- L'équipe dix est rentrée.

- Et où est le problème , demanda Shizune qui voyait bien que Tsunade était préoccupée.

- Ils ne sont pas rentrés seuls… Ils ramènent avec eux Sas…

Mais avant que Tsunade ait pu finir sa phrase, les lourdes portes de son bureau claquèrent violemment contre les murs, libérant ainsi le passage à des ninjas visiblement pressés.

Entre les bras de Shikamaru, le corps inanimé de Sasuke était pris de légers tremblements.

**S**hizune en eut le souffle coupé. Devant elle, se trouvait un nunkenin, disparu depuis bientôt sept ans, parti rejoindre l'un des plus puissant et malveillant ninja, dans un état visiblement critique. Elle se tourna vers la Sannin, dont une veine proéminente pulsait sur le front. D'un signe, elle ordonna à Chouji de refermer la porte. A peine les battants fermés, Tsunade explosa :

- QUI VOUS A PERMIS D'ENTRER DANS MON BUREAU SANS FRAPPER ?

Elle n'avait pas su quoi dire d'autre, elle pensait l'Uchiwa perdu à jamais. Elle voyait déjà tous les problèmes en perspective que cette découverte allait causer. Elle avait, bien sûr, comme son amie, habituées comme elles étaient à ce genre de problème, immédiatement analysé l'état préoccupant du brun, mais elle ne fit pas un seul geste pour s'en approcher. Les deux mains croisées sous le menton, son regard dévia du blessé au visage grave et sérieux de Shikamaru. Si même lui si mettait…

Ino, quant à elle, trépignait d'impatience. Il fallait faire vite. Se regarder en chien de faïence n'arrangerait rien. Elle voulu prendre la parole, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle fut brutalement interrompue.

Les lourdes portes de chêne manquèrent de se briser, lorsque six ninjas et un immense molosse firent leur entrée.

**A** bout de souffle, les six ninjas se présentèrent devant l'Hokage. Akamaru avait rapidement réussi à trouver l'équipe sept, la nouvelle, grâce à son flair. Ils étaient tous sur le terrain d'entraînement, occupés à…, en fait, ils ne faisaient rien. Ou plutôt, si, ils étaient comme à leur habitude en train d'attendre le célèbre Kakashi Hatake, qui, comme à son habitude, se laissait désirer. Kiba s'était empressé de les mettre au courant de la grande nouvelle. Ils avaient cru à une plaisanterie venant de l'Inuzuka. Plaisanterie visiblement non appréciée, en atteste l'énorme bleu qui se répandait sur la joue du maître-chien après son altercation avec une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Pourtant, Shino avait confirmé la nouvelle, restant bien à l'écart de la jeune fille et toujours sur ses gardes. Elle avait pâlit, tout comme Naruto. Sai était resté silencieux, observant attentivement les différentes réactions de ceux qu'il avait appris à appeler « amis ». Sans se concerter, les deux membres de l'ancienne équipe sept s'étaient élancés vers la tour de l'Hokage, rapidement suivis par les autres.

Tsunade n'était pas vraiment surprise de les voir arriver, mais elle se contenta de marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante un « j'vais m'faire faire installer des portes de plomb anti-chakra, vont voir s'qu'ils vont voir… »

La pièce était figée à présent dans un lourd silence, alors que presque tous les regards se portaient sur le blessé insouciant d'une telle attention.

**I**l les souffla tous par son manque de réaction. Après quelques instants, le silence était toujours persistant et peu à peu, les regards se tournèrent vers Naruto. Naruto qui ne sourait pas, qui ne criait pas, qui ne sautait pas de joie comme ils s'étaient tous attendus à le voir faire. Rien. Il restait simplement là, le visage inexpressif, le regard fixé sur Sasuke. Sakura perdit son sourire quand elle le remarqua. Elle était heureuse, elle, alors pourquoi pas lui ? La vérité, c'était qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Sakura voulut le rassurer, elle tendit son bras, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu toucher le blond, la voix d'Ino l'interpella. Sasuke était en danger de mort, il fallait faire vite. Alors, elle se détourna et pris le relais d'Ino, qui continuait d'insuffler un peu de chakra au blessé. D'un sourire timide et des yeux mouillés, elle la remercia. Elle la remercia pour avoir ramené Sasuke, pour l'avoir soigné, pour être là, simplement là. Le sourire d'Ino s'agrandit. Quand elle se pencha sur Sasuke, le visage de Sakura redevint sérieux. Elle était médic-nin et elle faisait toujours tout son possible pour soigner ses patients et celui-là, elle ne le laisserait pas mourir, surtout pas lui.

Et après, quand il se sera réveillé, il aura des explications à lui fournir, mais elle fera tout pour qu'il soit réintégré au village. Pour lui. Pour elle. Pour Naruto.

**L**e soupir peu discret de Tsunade ramèna tous les yeux sur elle. Tous, sauf ceux de Sakura et de Naruto, qui n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre geste. L'Hokage demanda des explications. On les lui fournit.

- Il était presque mort de froid quand on l'a trouvé, acheva finalement Shikamaru.

- Rien d'autre , questionna Tsunade.

- Un ninja comme lui ne meure pas de froid, fit remarquer Kiba. Tous acquiescèrent.

- Peut-être alors qu'il s'est laissé mourir de froid…, murmura Sai, les yeux rivés sur les soins apportés au blessé.

Toujours ce même silence pesant qui revient encore et encore, chargé de ses questions sans réponses.

**S**akura retint son souffle. Sasuke était vraiment mal en point. Une hypothermie, de nombreuses blessures, plus ou moins profondes, un état d'épuisement extrême. Elle fit appel à toutes ses connaissances, mais le plus important pour l'instant était de le faire sortir de son état comateux. Elle lèva les yeux vers Naruto qui restait toujours immobile, les abaissa sur le visage lisse de Sasuke, puis pris sa décision. Elle allait risquer le tout pour le tout. Quelques signes formés et soudain, elle plaqua brusquement ses deux mains chargées d'énergie sur le torse du jeune homme.

C'était là, tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

**F**inalement, le souffle de Sasuke redevint régulier. Sakura soupira. Elle avait réussi. Il restait encore de nombreuses blessures à soigner, mais l'essentiel était fait. Il n'allait pas mourir. Tsunade sourit, pas pour Sasuke, lui restait un problème épineux à régler, mais pour Sakura. Elle était fière de son élève.

D'un coup, les yeux verts de la jeune fille se chargèrent de larmes. Le contrecoup de l'émotion de ce qui devait être une journée ordinaire. Ino s'empressa de la rassurer et Sakura finit par renifler piteusement entre ses bras, mais toutes deux s'en moquèrent. Elles se rassurèrent l'une l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'un léger bruit de tissu leur fit relever les yeux. Au sol, Sasuke gémit légèrement. Lentement, ses paupières se soulevèrent, puis papillonnèrent. Enfin, elles laissèrent place à deux orbes noires profondes.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond terni par le temps. Son corps lui faisait mal. Il sentait des présences autour de lui, pourtant personne ne parlait. Il ne souvenait pas de comment il avait atterri ici. D'ailleurs, il s'en moquait. Une seule question envahissait son esprit à cet instant.

Ne devrait-il pas être mort ?


End file.
